Assassins Creed:Bloodties
by Wowhead
Summary: Raised in a New York orphanage, Lance Stephenson always wanted to learn about himself and the parents who left him. His answer appears in the form of Jason Alexi, a mysterious man who claims ties to an equally mysterious group called the "Assassins". Events will soon lead Lance to the Animus. Where he will finally discover his heritage. But some things are better left alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
**August 13, 1997 New York, New York**

**Lance Stephenson didn't remember much about his early childhood, He couldn't even remember the name of the orphanage he went to. He couldn't remember any of the friends he had, worst of all, he knew nothing about his parents. Even his caretakers at the orphanage didn't know anything, he was just drooped at the doorstep, his name and birthday printed on computer paper, probably, Lance would think later in life, so they couldn't be traced, they had done a good job, not even the paper or the blanket he arrived in left the slightest clue from where he came from**

**The one thing that Lance could remember, was the day he came. It was a hot summer day, August 13 1997, his seventh birthday. How interesting that his birthday would be the day that changed his life forever. He was sitting on the roof, his favorite place to sit and just watch the New York scenery, Moreover, he was always the only one on the roof, as he was the only one that could get up there. There never was a door leading upstairs, the patrons at the orphanage always assumed that was the case due to the fact that the building used to be a private mental hospital, not having a stairway probably so that any patients wouldn't try to hurt themselves by jumping of the building. As soon as Lance turned five, however, he found a way up there.**

**He climbed.**

**Ever since he could walk, he loved climbing things, climbing trees when they went to the park, you name it, he could climb it. Climbing up to the roof for Lance was a simple matter, he simple climbed out of his room and up the building. At first, his fellow peers and people walking past started a huge uproar, getting Lance in a ton of trouble, but as he started to do it more and more, the others kids and the people who lived in the area learned to turn a blind eye, even his patrons did, glad that he was finding his own ways to get exercise. So here he was, sitting on the roof and watching the world go by, not really thinking, just calm and content. **  
**Then he noticed the man. The man was a stranger, that much Lance knew, he had never seen him around before, and he knew just about everyone in the neighbourhood. The man was wearing khaki shorts, sneakers, and a hoodie, a hoodie? A hoodie is August, Is he crazy? Lance wondered. Lance watched as the man scanned the area, looking up and down the street, looking as if he was absorbing every detail. Until at last, the mans eyes finally found him. Even from the roof, Lance saw the man's eyes narrow, then, to Lance's surprise, started laughing, laughing as if seeing a seven year old kid on the roof was the most amazing thing ever. Lance looked away, naively hoping that if he just stopped looking, the man would go away. A minute passed, and Lance nervously looked down again. The man was gone, Lance let out a sigh of relief, that man had unnerved him, and Lance was glad that he was gone.**

**"Well, looks like you have some skill, now don't you?" A gruff voice said to his right. Lance jumped, startled, almost falling of the building, "Hey, hey, cool it, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to sit for a while", Lance didn't respond, his mouth a gap at how the man had got up there so fast, "Sure, I bet you probably climbed the face of the building," The man said cheerfully, sitting done with a thud next to him, "I didn't really want to attract as much attention, so I decided to take the alleyway side up here". Lance couldn't help but let out a small gasp, that side was much more challenging then the front side, with higher windows, much more then anything he could ever handle. Lance blinked, This guy is good! Lance finally found his voice, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers,"**

**"What makes you think I'm a stranger?"**  
**"I've never seen you before in my life."**  
**The man threw his head back and laugh, His hood falling off his face in the process, He looked to be in his late thirties, clean shave, and short black hair that already showed a hint of gray in it, "You make a good point," He laughed, "But trust me, I'm not that type of a stranger." Even though the man still slightly seemed weird to Lance, He decided to not worry about it too much, he could always find a way down if the man tried to kidnap him.**  
**The man looked at Lance out of the corner of your eye, "So kid, where did you learn to even climb like that?" Lance was shaking his head before the man was even done talking, "I don't know, I've been able to do it all long as I remember. The man frowned deeply, he forehead creasing as he started to mumble to himself, Lance only managed to pick up a few words,**  
**"Assassins? Could be...No record...?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Lance asked, leaning over to look at the man. The man turned, putting on a obviously fake smile as he turned back to Lance, "Oh, you'll know in due time, if you take me up on the offer I'm about to deliver."**

**"What?"**  
**"Let me take you with me."**  
**"Wha-?" Lance gasped, "Like adopt me? But I just meet you, you don't even know my name yet..." The man grinned, "Good point, but I believe that I can make you a better person, a person with higher purpose, Hone those climbing skills of yours, you could use them to for a good purpose, I could even...Teach you skills you don't even know you have." **  
**"What are you talking about?"**  
**"Shh!" The man said, putting a finger to his lips, "I promise all with be revealed, if you take me up on that offer." The man stuck out his hand. Lance stared at his outstretched hand, even at seven, Lance was smart enough to know that this was a big decision in his life. **  
**But Lance wanted to know more about what the man was talking about, about his skills, about this "higher purpose" he was talking about. Lance gripped the man's hand, "Lance Stephenson,"**  
**"Jason Alexi."**  
**Lance grinned, whatever may lie ahead, he knew that his life was about to get interesting.**  
******************************  
**It was late by the time the car Jason and Lance were in finally slowed to a halt. The adoption had been a quick matter, Jason told Lance's caretakers how he had meet Lance up on the roof, and how Lance's personality and skills really made him want to adopt him. They had agreed without instantly, glad that Lance, who was such a "bright, amazing child" would get a chance to go out into the world. Lance got out of the car and stretched, "Are we finally here?" **  
**"I told you it would take a while"**  
**"Where are we anyways"**  
**"By the Hudson, we're in a parking lot for one of the businesses"**  
**"We only went across town, what took so long?"**  
**Jason turned and looked at him funny, "Kid, you must not get out much, New York traffic in the middle of the day, everyone getting off work and wanting to get out of the sun, be glad we didn't get here later." Lance rolled his eyes and followed Jason up the parking lot, "So do I have to call you Dad or something?"**  
**"No I think I'll prefer Master.'"**  
**"Master...Sounds stupid, now where are we?"**  
**Jason ignored him as he continued at a brisk pace towards a dark building. They stopped in front of the the door, "It's locked," Lance said, tugging at the handle, "What are we doing here again?" Jason continued ignore him as he started walking around the building, sighing, Lance followed. After a few yards, Jason stopped at another door, practically invisible in the darkness,**  
**"Come on!' Lance exclaimed, "These one doesn't even have a handle!" **  
**Jason sighed and pointed towards a hole in the middle of the door, "A keyhole? So I'm guessing you have the-whoa!" Surrounded the hole was the most weirdest design Lance had ever seen. It was a triangle, but the bottom curved out then back in, with a thick line under it, "**

**What the heck is that?" In response, Jason flicked his wrist. Almost instantly a blade shot out from under his sleeve. Lance jumped back just barely avoiding the blade, "What the fuck was that?" Lance yelled, eyeing the blade like it was a spaceship,**

**"Well don't you have a mouth on you?" Jason said flatly, flicking his wrist again, the blade retreating back down his sleeve, **  
**"That's not the point, How did you do that?"**  
**Jason rolled up his sleeve, revealing a metal bracer over him arm, he flicked his wrist again the blade once again coming out of his sleeve,**  
**"How did you-?"**  
**"I could explain the schematics to you, but I think you'll learn eventually. Though can we get inside now, it's getting cold."**  
**Lance shrugged, he had so many questions, his head was spinning from what he had just saw, but he figured he'll figure it out anyways eventually. Jason put the blade in the keyhole, twisting and turning until there was a clicking sound, Jason pushed the door open. Lance gasped as they walked in, The building looked empty when he first got out of the car, but on the inside it was alive and bustling with activity, people wearing hoodies just like Jason, talking, reading, carrying papers, people of all ages, and in the very center of the room on the floor was a bigger version of the symbol he saw outside. **  
**Next to him, he heard Jason give a sigh of relief, Lance turned and saw that Jason had relaxed, all the lines in his face seemed to vanish, he looked younger, safer**

**Looks like he's home Lance thought, I wonder if I could ever have a place like that**

**"Where are we?" Lance asked, breaking the silence, Jason looked at him and raised and eyebrow. "Fine, where are we...Master." Jason grinned, he spread his arms out wide and spun in a circle, "This, Lance, is where you'll become one of us."**  
**"Who's 'us'?"**  
**"We...We are Assassins."**

**To: William Miles**  
**From: Jason Alexi**  
**Subject: New Recruit**  
**William,**  
**I've found and recruited a new member for our order, a seven year old orphan named Lance Stephenson. Now before you go nagging me for recruiting some random orphan, There is something you need to know: I think the kid has a Assassins bloodline, he can climb like you could never believe, only had age seven he can climb the face of his orphanage! Maybe, when you've managed to get more data on Abstergo's "Animi Project" and Lance has matured, we could not only learn who his parents are, we could use your "bleeding effect" to make him one of the best Assassins we have ever seen. Though even without the bleeding effect, keep an eye out on our young Mr. Stephenson, I can guarantee you can expect great things from him. **

**Victory for the Assassins,**  
**Jason Alexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**August 29, 2010 New York, New York**

**The hoodie was starting to annoy Lance, sure it was traditional and all that good stuff, but it was JULY in the middle of the afternoon, he was practically melting. He longed to take off the hoodie and jump right into the nearest body of water, which just happened to be the Hudson, which Lance was walking besides. Lance sighed, he could wish all right, but Jason had said not to draw any attention, and jumping into the Hudson would cause unnecessary attention, or worse, the water might cause him to grow another hand or dissolve his skin, you could never know with New York water. **

**Finally, Lance decided to settle with just taking off the hoodie, and as he pulled it over his head, a group of girls who had been staring at him for the past five minutes, obviously because of his lack of seasonal fashion sense, instantly let out a loud gasp. Lance Stephenson was anything but ugly, standing six foot two, blond hair cut short because of the season, and even in the giant, weather shifting metropolis of New York, Lance was even sporting a nice tan. Plus, the black sleeveless t-shirt he was wearing might have had something to do with it to.**

**The girls instantly started giggling and whispering among themselves, Lance ignored them, being an Assassin, he had learned early to ignore, to be in the crowd, but above it. Finally Lance stopped walking, he had arrived at his destination, it was a bustling business building just on the bank of the river, behind the building, Lance could just see a boat moored on a dock, obviously for the use of the C.E.O and his family. Lance clenched his fist in anger, that was their territory, until the Templars had taken it from them. Lance unclenched his fist, forcing himself to relax, No use thinking about the past, Lance would constantly say to himself, but he remembered it like it was just yesterday.**

**He was only nine years old, two years after he first joined the Order, he was well into his training and far ahead of his other peers, then the man came. That Daniel Cross, Lance had instantly felt something odd about him, something not quite right, his desperate quest to find "The Mentor". A couple days later, they got the news, Daniel Cross had been a sleeper agent for Abstergo, he had found and killed the Mentor, and he knew the locations of practically every Assassin hideout in the world. Lance hadn't been surprised when he heard, just sad, but as he grew older and his ties to the Order grew stronger, his sadness and surprise grew to anger. Now, as Lance looked upon their old headquarters, he took all of his strength to keep himself from drawing his blade and putting it in the nearest person's throat.**

**Lance looked down at his blade, a sudden urge to try it out, his blade was different then most of the other recruits. Because the "real" blades were reserved for only real assassins, most recruits had to use whatever else the Order had left, most preferred the string blade, a simple non bracer like blade with a sting attached to the wearers middle finger, a single finger twitch could cause the blade to slide out and back in again whenever necessary. Lance's, however, was a little more inventive. Unlike the string blade it had a silver bracer and the blade and holder was simply composed of the holder itself, a weak magnet, and a ten inch butterfly knife.**

**The knife was kept in place with the magnet, keeping the knife in place whenever Lance had to run or climb, but when he applied a little more force, such as suddenly shaking him arm, it would cause the knife to pop out, a magnet on the receiving end causing the blade to stop again, keeping the blade still out. Lance loved the method and would literally spend an hour watching the blade go back and forth. But Lane had a job to do.**

**His mission was a simple one, assassinate the C.E.O of the cooperation, because as with most of Abstergo Industries, the higher the industrial food chain, the better chance you'll catch yourself a Templar. Lance walked around the building, Quickly making his way towards the boat, well...more of a small yacht, well actually, maybe that was underestimating it, more like a small ocean liner. Lance quickly glanced around the dock and the surrounding area, Swarming with guards armed with stun batons and big beefy physiques. Lance frowned, no way he could get on the boat without getting spotted.**

**Lance had memorized the intel on the mission before he got there, and he knew that the C.E.O, a Alfonso Gonzalez, was having a party on his boat that probably consisted of both normal Abstergo employees and Templars, So maybe then he could get on with the crowd...Wait, Lance put his head in his hands, this was a ABSTERGO party, everyone was going to be all dressed up and fancy, Lance would stick out like a sore thumb with his hoddie and he really didn't want to 'borrow' a tux from a local store, Lance put his hood back on and started walking away, that only left him on option, and it seemed to him that he was going to get more blood on his blade then he thought.**

**John Smith was having a very, very bad day, He had got the email from Vidic just a couple of minutes he had left for the party, "Subject 16 is dead", Vidic always had a habit of cutting right to the chase, but today it just made the situation way more disturbing. John groaned inwardly, this was most likely going to be his last night out for a while, tomorrow he would be looking for a new subject, trying to find ways to improve the Animus, just one problem after another...John stared at the ground, shaking his head, mumbling under his breath, when he bumped into someone.**

**John fell backwards into a man holding a cup of coffee, spilling it all over John's new suit, John stood up, trying in vain to wipe off the coffee, ignoring the complaints of the poor man who he fell into, John stood up and faced the man who he bumped into. The man was young, that much was obvious, way younger than John, who had even gone as low as surgery to keep himself as young looking as possible, looking at the man, John couldn't help but wonder who his surgeon was, everything about him seemed perfect, all the way down to his clean, freshly pressed suit. The man finally spoke, "Well, someone looks like he's spent a lot of time under the knife"**

**"So? Who's your surgeon?"**  
**"Surgeon? Some people can actually look this good without touch ups."**  
** John turned his lip in a sneer, "Right...But I think you owe me a new suit, can you find it in your heart to let me borrow yours." The man smirked, "Really? I don't think this suit would compliment you very well. Besides, I have a event to go to tonight." John grimaced, the man's attitude was really starting to annoy him. John wasn't used to people acting like they were at his level. The man took a step forward, "Now then, I think introductions are in order, Mr. Smith, Lance Stephenson at your service." John gulped,**

**"How do you know my name?"**

**The man named Lance grinned, " Really? I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." Lance's grin widened, his teeth shining bright in the darkness like a wolf stalking easy pray. John felt his throat go dry and he gulped, taking a step backwards. Lance stepped forward, flicking his wrist in the process. **

**All John saw was the blade, but that was all he needed to know, he paled and ran. Lance's grin widened, the chase was one, he sprinted towards John, knocking over the man's who's coffee was spilled over, and as he watched the two figures fade into the darkness, the man decided, right then and there, that he would never have coffee after hours again.**

***********************  
**Lance was tired of toying with the poor man, he had been chasing him for at least a minute, purposely staying back and watching the man run, but Lance was smart enough that he gave the man enough time, he would either lose him or run Lance to his friends. **

**Lance picked up speed, Time to end this chase he thought. Within seconds Lance was right behind John, he reared back his arm and lunged forward, John turned and saw the blade coming towards his neck, he felt it prick his skin...Lance and John went crashing to the ground, Luckily, Lance used John to break his fall, wouldn't want to get a hole in a suit that he actually paid for, there went his monthly allowance from the last seventeen years, to bad Assassins weren't full believers of capitalism. Lance rose, watching John's still body, there was no movement as Lance expected, a blade to the neck, the guy probably didn't even feel it. Lance closed John's eyes, still wide with terror, "Rest in peace, may you be judged fairly in the afterlife," Lance rose, he had no time to hide the body, just another murder case the NYPD would never solve. Lance began to walk away, tightening his tie, when he looked down, he turned back towards John, "Really? You got blood on my suit." With that, Lance turned on his heels and walked away, he could use a party.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**"Out of my way!"**  
**"Yes sir, would you like Alfonso to know your-"**  
**"No, no, I'll show him myself"**  
**Yes, a high class drama queen was a part Lance was born to play. He made his way through guards and guests, both parties practically groveling at his feet, the fools haven't even asked for ID, which Lance had swiped off John when he 'bumped' into him. A man walked up to him, "Mr. Smith you look simply marvelous! Have you had some work done?"**  
**"A man never reveals those secrets fool, and if you want my surgeon, I think he's out of your price range."**  
**After having quite a few more similar conversations, Lance finally made his way up the gang plank and into the arms of Alfonso Gonzalez himself. "John my friend!" He bellowed, "It is great to see you!" **  
**"Likewise, Sir Gonzalez, as I do you believe you are higher class than even I am now!"**  
**"Please, please, we're still friends, lets not get all formal. Alfonso finally let go of him and grasped his hand, "May the Father of understanding-"**  
**"Guide us," Lance finished, Alfonso let out a laugh, "Now then, let me introduce you to my family, I know you haven't seen them in years."**

**Lance followed Alfonso through the crowd, he wanted to find a place to kill Alfonso behind closed doors, taking him out in the middle of the crowd was one thing Lance wanted to avoid. After what seemed like millions of people and wine(which Lance declined, he was still underage after all) later, Alfonso plunked him down next to four people, three girls and a guy.**

**"This is my family John, meet Alicia, Audrey, Bernice and-"**

**"Please father I can introduce myself," The man said, pushing himself up off a chair, "Alfonso Gonzalez the second. You may call me Junior or whatever you prefer. It's a honor to finally meet you, my father speaks quite highly of you Mr. Smith." **  
**"Likewise" Lance replied, shaking Juniors hand. Lance looked him up and down, Lance was one who always tried not to be jealous of others appearances, but looking at Junior, Lance couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. Junior noticed him staring, "Yes, perfectly natural, some people can look this amazing without getting work done." Lance felt his lip curl in distaste, who did this punk think he was, calling him fake? Lance forced a smile back on his face, "Trust me, when you're my age, even your good looks will fade, trust a guy who knows."**  
**"Whatever."**  
**Alfonso laughed, "Now now son, show proper respect to your elders. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for my big speech, Make yourself comfortable John, the party is about to get started." As Alfonso left them, Lance found himself sitting next to Junior, who, instantly as he father got out of hearing distance, leaned in close to Lance and whispered, "How goes the Animus program?" Lance shot his head up, looking at Junior in surprise, he knew nothing about Abstergo and it's Animi program, but maybe if he played his cards right he could. "How do you-?"**  
**"Please, I'm my father's favorite, everything he knows, I end up knowing." Lance glanced towards the three girls, who we're doing their makeup, "Do they-?"**  
**"Nope, and even if they did, those bimbos couldn't do anything about it?"**  
**"Why do you want to know so much?"**  
**"Because my father has enlisted me in a training program, to make me 'Master Templar' material. I think it has something to do with the Animus, I was wondering if you know anything." **  
**Lance felt a grin spread through his face, if he keep pressing the fool for details, he could gain a significant amount of data for Jason and the higher ups. "How much do you really know-?" Lance began to ask, when one of the girls, Alicia, he thought it was, shushed him, "Father is about to start his speech." Lance leaned over to Junior, "We'll talk later," He whispered, then turned his attention to a brightly lit stage as Alfonso made his way towards a podium. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, I stand before you today as the C.E.O of the New York branch of Abstergo Industries!" The crowd erupted into a chorus of clapping and whistles. Looking around, Lance noticed that some of the happy expressions on some of the guests looked fake and pained, How many people did Alfonso step on to get where he is now? Lance thought curiously.**  
**"I would also," Alfonso continued, "Like to thank John Smith, who not only acknowledged my abilities and recommended me to Abstergo top brass, but also like to thank him for taking the trip from all the way from Italy to congratulate me, in person."**  
**Lance stood up and did a slight bow, "I am honored that you mention me, Alfonso, but the night is all about you, quit being modest, you deserve time in the limelight." Lance stood down, he hated being noticed, especially when the people around him seemed glad to put a knife in his back, if only to just rise up the corporate ladder. High society is so screwed up Lance though, sinking low into his chair.**

**"Thank you John, now as the new C.E.O of this corporation, I have many new ideas that I think will improve our company's overall performance and customer satisfaction." Alfonso began, turning on a powerpoint, Lance groaned, he was in for a long night.**

**After many, many slides later, Lance felt his eyes start to drop, he now knew more about stock options, employee rates, and other corporate mumbo jumbo then he would ever need, let alone want, to know. As he continued to fight with sleep, Alfonso's presentation was interrupted when a nervous security guard made him way up the steps. "Sir," He stammered, "I hate to interrupt, but there is something that needs your attention,"**

**"What, lets not waste time here."**

**As the guard leaned in and whispered something in Alfonso's ear, Lance had a sudden sense of forbidding, He started gripping the chair, his knuckles turning white, This might end badly. The guard leaned away from Alfonso, Lance watched as the C.E.O turned as white as a ghost and slowly, turned his eyes to Lance. Lance rose slowly and started walking towards the exit, I need to get out of here fast Lance thought. Alfonso broke the silence that had settled over the boat, "It appears," He began, his voice shaking, "That the body of John Smith has been found dead on the streets, a knife wound through his neck."**  
**Lance froze, and watched in horror as guards began to appear all around him, cutting off all areas of escape, Turning in a circle, he could saw that most people looked confused, but some had knowing looks appear on their faces, no more so than Junior, who licked his lips as a devilish grin appeared across his face. "So, Assassin, do you know what true retribution is?" Alfonso asked, making his way slowly down the steps of the stage,**  
**"No, but I have a good idea."**  
**"You killed one of my greatest friends, you'll pay for that"**  
**An eerie silence appeared over the room, no one made a sound, Lance gulped, then felt himself calm, he was born for this. The young Assassin flicked his wrist, the blade sprung out, John's blood still covering the blade. Lance pointed at Alfonso, then slowly mimed cutting his neck**  
**Then all hell broke loose.**  
**Alfonso yelled a command, and all the guards seemed to run a Lance at once. He felt time slow down, He was ready. He watched as a guard ran towards him, holding his stun baton, screaming like a madman. Lance easily dodged his wild strike, leaned backwards, then plunged his hidden blade into the guard's neck as he finished his follow through. The man fell to the ground, but Lance had no time to focus on the kill, just the ones after it.**  
**Another guard ran at Lance, but Lance quickly grabbed his arm and twirled around him, effectively creating a human shield. As Lance turned his newly acquired meat shield around, a guard ran at him, swinging hard and true...Right to to the shoulder of Lance's shield. The man screamed as the volts of electricity entered his body, before quickly falling unconscious.**  
**Lance put his blade through the man's neck for a painless death then dropped him as he ran at the guard who had shocked his comrade, standing speechless as Lance ran at him, his baton hanging useless at his side. Well Lance thought Looks like that one couldn't handle the pressures of battle, to bad for him Assassins don't make such mistakes. **

**Lance grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him in front of him, dodging and blocking slashes from batons all the while. Quick as a serpent, Lance gripped the man's head and twisted, with a sickening crack, the defenseless guard's eyes rolled up into his head, and he fell to the deck amidst a growing amount of blood.**

**With that Lance had narrowed the guards down to two, "Jeez" Lance exclaimed, "Someone has some serious 'roid overdose! You may be bulky, but I'm pretty sure that body gets you nowhere in the bedroom." The guards responded with a grunt**

**"Hey, are you angry now? I can't tell, try speaking English for God sake".**

**One guard let out a yell and started running towards Lance, "Please," Lance said, dodging the strike and putting his blade in the guards chest, "Is that the best you got Alfonso?" Alfonso just laughed and pointed. The bigger member of the pair was making his way over to Lance, "Another one? I'm getting a bit tired," Lance mocked, He tried to pull his blade out of the guard, no luck, Lance turned with shock to see the guard he stabbed holding on o his arm, sealing him in a iron grip that left Lance completely defenceless.**  
**The guard walking towards him chuckled, "You're in trouble now little man, "He rumbled, taking his time as he lumbered towards Lance, grinning as he twirled his baton. Lance knew the guards expected this to be over quickly, he was unarmed and in a bad situation, but Lance was an assassin, he was prepared for everything. Lance slid his free hand into his pocket, pulling out a silver switchblade. Quick as lightning, Lance pressed the button releasing the blade, plunging it into the head of his captor. Before anyone had time to react, Lance pulled the blade out and threw at the approaching guard sending it into his skull as surprise spread across his dull face. After releasing his hand from the death grip of the dead guard. Lance walked over and pulled the blade out of the guard, grinning as he stood up, noting with pleasure the shocked look on everyone in the room.**  
**"Well...Shit," Lance said, twirling the blade in his hand, " I think the maintenance crew might have trouble cleaning up all this blood, don't you think?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lance felt amazing, he had just killed a roomful of guards and hadn't even dirtied his suit in the progress, except for the grip marks of the guard who grabbed him, but those were cleanable. Lance looked at Alfonso, wanting to see the fear in his eyes before he ended his miserable life. Lance took a step forward, watching as Alfonso started to grin, he eyes darting right behind Lance.**

**Lance quickly looked back, only having time to comprehend Junior rushing towards him, a broadsword raised, ready to swing. Lance instinctively dived to the left just barely dodging the giant blade as it crashed down, slashing part of the fabric of Lance's suit. Lance got up quickly and backed up, watching with narrowed eyes as Junior grinned at Lance's near demise. **  
**"Damnit," Lance said, looking at his torn suit, "I was renting this thing, for Christ's sake, now I'm going to have to pay for it. And where did you get a fucking broadsword from?" Junior laughed coldly, " Please, my father is rich, we have a wide variety of Templar antiques. Now shut up, Assassin scum, show some respect to the man who will end your miserable life."**  
**"Now who might that be?"**  
**Junior laughed again, "Well aren't you a cute, acting like a smartass in the face of inevitable doom. Most men would be on their knees begging for mercy."**  
**"That just wastes time, because we all know that you have no real intention of sparing me."**  
**Juniors lip curled, "Oh really, you might have valuable intel that could help us track down more of your fellow Assassins, I believe sparing you will be in our best interest."**

**"Acting all grown up, aren't you? What, trying to please daddy? Because I don't think your dad will like watching your guts getting spilled all over the floor."**

**Juniors eyes hardened, "What?" He said, his voice rising, "You think you can kill me? Listen up, scum, I'm stronger and better than you in any possible way!"**  
**"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I've already beat you in the looks department."**  
**Time seemed to slow for a second, enough for Lance to see Juniors eyes burn with rage, every vein in his hands as his grip on the blade hardened.**  
**"YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE", Junior screamed, rushing at Lance in a blind rage**  
**"This is why you idiots are so easy to kill", Lance mused, easily sidestepping the wild strike, he stabbed Junior in the hands with his hidden blade and knife. Yelling in pain, Junior dropped the giant broadsword, Pushing Junior into a wall, Lance picked up the sword and raises it over Juniors heard.**  
**"Anger is a fighters worst nightmare", Lance lectured, "Anger makes you distracted, it causes you to make mistakes, You're anger today is going to cost you your life."**  
**"No, please," Junior begged, tears running down his cheeks, "Don't kill me."**  
**"Now you beg for your life," Lance scoffed, "Your cowardice shames all who call themselves warriors, Be glad I decided to end your life instead of forcing you to live with your shame." **  
**Lance reached back with both hands and swung the sword, A scream pierced the air, and Lance couldn't tell if it was him or Junior. The blade came forward, slicing the air with a metallic hum, the sound of metal hitting flesh...and Lance watched as Juniors head fell to the floor with a single thud.**  
**Lance watched as Juniors head rolled away, eventually stopping at Alfonso's feet, who stared at Lance in horror. "You'll pay for this!" He stammered, as he turned on his heels and ran.**  
**"I'm getting way too tired of this." Lance groaned, as he sprinted after Alfonso, "Why can't he just let me kill him?" Lance ran past the screaming crowds, Alfonso's daughters especially, who were crying hysterically as then ran to Juniors headless body. Lance ignored it as he sprinted down a corridor after Alfonso, just in time to see him run down a flight of stairs, closing a door behind him. **  
**"Fuck!" Lance grimaced, pulling at the door with no avail, "It's locked, damnit! Now what?" Lance quickly took a calming breath, now was not the time to let frustration distract him. "Now think, dammit!" Lance told himself, "Think of all the possibilities!" A flight of stairs leading down, an engine room? No, no way out. What about a...Lance suddenly gasped and put his ear to the door, He could just barely hear the sound of a boat engine revving up.**  
**Lance listened as the sound of the boat got louder and louder, until Lance could hear it just under him...Lance sprinted back past the hysteric crowd and without hesitation, lept off the railing right over Alfonso's boat. Lance let as a yell as Alfonso turned to look at him, quickly side stepping out of the way as Lance crashed into the steering wheel.**  
**"Mother fucker..." Lance groaned, grabbing his head as he pulled himself up, "This isn't just my fucking day." **  
**"It's about to get a whole lot worse," Alfonso said behind him, "I got a pistol pointed at your back, don't fuckin' move." Lance slowly raised his hands in the air, "Easy Alfonso easy, wouldn't want to think you've won!" Lance turned and kicked the pistol out of Alfonso's hands, Alfonso quickly tried to reach the pistol, which was now at his feet, but Lance was faster.**  
**Lance pulled out his switchblade and stabbed the Templar in the hand then slashed him across the chest as he reared back in pain. Lance flicked out his hidden blade then rushed forward and stabbed Alfonso in the chest. Alfonso gasped as he fell back on the deck. Lance looked down at him, "Whats with you Templars and getting blood on my suit?" **  
**The dying businessman laughed weakly, "Your fault...Ugh...You got me". Lance reached down and picked up the pistol, "You put up a good fight, Alfonso, I'm sorry things had to end this way, may you be judged fairly in the afterlife." **  
**Alfonso nodded slowly, "Yes...At least I didn't make Junior wait for me too long." He closed his eyes, and Lance pulled the trigger. The bullet went through his head cleanly, straight through the eye. Lance sighed, another Templar down. He bent over the body and picked up a bloodied wallet.**  
**"Come on, come on," Lance pleaded, opening it, "The fuck? Checks? Really? You carry around fucking checks? Not even a single dollar! How the hell am I going to pay for my suit?"**  
************************  
**To: Jason Alexi**  
**From: William Miles**  
**Subject: Re: New Recruit**  
**Jason,**  
**I guess it's about time I responded to this email. I read it, but decided to hold of on judgment until I could see what Lance can do. Let me quote directly from the New York Times, "C.E.O of Abstergo New York Alfonso Gonzalez last night, along with his son and several bodyguards. Also found dead last night was another Abstergo employee, John Smith. Both murders are believed to be committed by the same person, but police have no leads on the murderer's identity". I believe congratulations are in order my friend, you really found yourself a prodigy. Anyways, I think it's about time you and Lance got promoted to the "California Project". I also think it's about time we got Lance into the Animus...I'll offically send you two the orders next week, enough time to give Lance a well earned rest.**

**Victory for the Assassins, **  
**William M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
**September 3, 2012**  
**"FUCKING SHIT!" Lance yelled the screen, "Only fucking noobs play a fucking pyro, going around fucking spy checking like a mother fucking dick! You fucking fag!" Lance was sitting in his room, which was just one of the many apartments occupied by the New York assassins after being betrayed by Cross. **

**Lance didn't really mind the small rooms, the Order payed for it, and he got the room to themselves. The other assassins felt the same way, the only thing they disliked about the apartments was sharing the building with Lance, who was prone to excessive shouting, especially while playing video games. Lance was currently playing "Team Fortress 2" and, as the entire building had learned, getting "griefed by a total fucking noob". Lance heard a loud knock at the door, "LANNNCE!" Jason's voice caused Lance's head to turn, causing his neck to emit a loud crack.**

**"Fuck," Lance muttered to himself, "How long was I staring at that game? COMING!" Lance yelled at the door. Lance walked over to the door and peered through the eye hole of the eye hole, Jason's angry face stared back at him. "Gentlemen?" Lance asked,**

**"Let me in Lance, and stop quoting that damn game, it's immatu-WHAT THE FUCK?" Jason's expression turned to one of shock as Lance opened the door, Covering his eyes, Jason back away from the door, "What the fuck man?" He cried, "Why are you fucking naked?"**

**Lance blinked and looked down, he was indeed naked, "Oh you see," Lance said, "When I got back from paying for my suit, which, which I did actually pay for by the way. I took it off, took a shower, and after I dried off, started playing TF2. I guess I forgot to put on pants when I was done".**

**Jason put his head in his hands and started muttering to himself, Lance couldn't hear what he was saying, nor did he want to. Jason finally looked back up at him, "Go inside and put some clothes on," He said through gritted teeth, "I need to talk to you and people are staring". Lance looked around, people were indeed starting to peek out of their doors and stare at the nude assassins. Including, Lance noticed, a mighty fine girl who looked at him, blushed, then waved. Lance quickly mouthed 'call me' before Jason ushered him inside, taking great care not to touch him.**

**"Alright Lance, I got big news-" Jason began, "Lance, look at me when I'm talking to you,"**

**"What?" Lance turned away from the computer and looked at Jason mockingly, "I'm not seven Jason, you can treat me like an adult" Jason sighed and walked over to the computer, "Lance, Lance," He lectured, "You want to be treated like an adult, but this isn't helping," Jason reached around and unplugged the computer. **  
**"Fucking brilliant then," Lance mumbled, "Leaning back in his chair, judging from your attitude, which is worse than usually, I'm guessing it's something related to the Order?"**  
**"Right," Jason agreed, sitting down on Lance's bed, "The higher ups were quite pleased with your business regarding Alfonso. So they have they decided that you, and me, incidentally, are getting a promotion". **  
**"A promotion?" Lance echoed, "What do they have in mind?" Jason rubbed his hands together, "I'm assuming you know the college 'Cal-Berkley?'"**  
**"Yeah...What about it?"**  
**"Well, for the past forty years, the Assassins have been slowly integrating themselves into the school, up to the point where we now have a large amount of Assassins working and teaching their".**  
**"Why Cal? What's so special about it?"**  
**"For starters, Cal is off the Templar radar, most of them don't even bother with it. For another thing, it is relatively close to Stanford, which our intel says has a large amount of Templars attending it."**  
**"That would explain the rivalry then," Lance said, leaning forward in his chair, "Well Jason, this prospect sounds most interesting. But I have a question for you, Mentor, why are they bringing both of us?"**  
**"Well, I go wherever you go Lance, and as for you Lance, well..." Jason stood up and patted Lance on the back, "You won't need to bring anything, except your blades, of course, I'll see you at the airport at 3:00 sharp. We rented a private plane just for you". **  
**Jason then leaned down and whispered into Lances ear, "You didn't hear this from me, but the higher ups have decided it was high time we stuck you in the Animus". With that, Jason turned and left. Lance sat back in the chair, the Animus...Lance knew of the Animus, and how it could replay genetic memories. Truth be told, he had always wanted to have a chance to use the Animus, he could learn so much about himself, his parents...But he had never truly thought he would actually get a chance. Lance stood up and began walking out of the room, he suddenly stopped and turned back at the computer, "Fucking pyro," He mumbled, then walked out of the room, having a feeling that he wouldn't see this room again.**


End file.
